<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Darkchi by ColorPaletteBlind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296168">For Darkchi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorPaletteBlind/pseuds/ColorPaletteBlind'>ColorPaletteBlind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorPaletteBlind/pseuds/ColorPaletteBlind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Perryshmirtz Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Darkchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchi13/gifts">Darkchi13</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can send you versions with/without the gold border, and with/without a signature! Whatever you prefer :D</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>